1. Field
Example embodiments relate in general to an apparatus for counting and keeping track of prayers, and more specifically to a stand for counting and keeping track of rosary prayers.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the earliest forms of Christian prayer is the rosary, otherwise known as “crown of roses.” The rosary is a series of repetitious prayers. Due to the complexity and number of prayers involved, worshipers have conventionally counted the prayers on a strand of rosary beads.
A strand of rosary beads, with its beauty, simplicity and history, has been a respected mechanism for meditation and counting prayers for centuries. However, some worshipers find using the traditional rosary beads problematic and fraught with shortcomings. For example, a strand of rosary beads may be difficult to hold and manipulate, especially if the worshiper is aged, sick, handicapped, arthritic, or suffering from swelling, numbness, or stiffness in their hands and fingers. Young worshipers having limited small motor coordination may also find it difficult to hold and manipulate a strand of rosary beads.
For some worshipers, physical limitations are not an issue, but instead mental challenges exist, such as attention deficit disorder or early phases of dementia or Alzheimer's. These worshipers may find counting prayers on a strand of rosary beads too difficult or confusing.
For the majority of worshipers, simple distractions or interruptions are a common occurrence. They either forget where they left off in the prayer sequence because they laid the strand of rosary beads down, or they “dropped” a bead in their hands, thereby, losing their prayer place on the strand of rosary beads; or they find themselves daydreaming before the recitation of the rosary is concluded forgetting on what bead they last prayed.
Many worshipers use the strand of rosary beads in conjunction with other prayer aids such as CD's or DVD's; whereby, the worshiper hears another's voice leading the prayer and the listener follows along. However, when the CD or DVD is paused and later restarted, the worshipper is hard pressed to know exactly where to begin in prayer. For instance, if the meditation picks up with a Hail Mary, it is difficult to know which Hail Mary in the sequence of prayers is being prayed.
Some worshipers seek the aid of hearing radio or television broadcasts for the recitation of the rosary. But the same problem holds true as for CD's and DVD's—that is, should you become distracted, it is difficult to grasp one's place in prayer without a visual reminder of where you are in the rosary recitation.
Praying the rosary with the traditional strand of beads requires the worshiper to hold each rosary bead until the prayer is completed.
Despite the 2002 introduction and propagation of the 4th Great Rosary Mystery (i.e., the Luminous Mysteries), many worshipers are still unaware that this Great Mystery exists.